busorenkinfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 9
Characters * Koushaku Chouno * Kazuki Muto * Tokiko Tsumura * Washio Summary As Kazuki confronts Koushaku Chouno who puts on his Papillon Mask, Tokiko tells Kazuki that she will be with him in three minutes. Kazuki decides that he must capture him but before he can activate his Buso Renkin, Koushaku tells him to stop and shows him an antidote for removing the Homunculus core. Koushaku explains that he created one just in case an accident occurred in his experiments and says that he will no longer need it when he finishes his final experiment. Koushaku offers to trade it for Kazuki's Kakugane, he tries to pressure Kazuki into accepting his offer but Kazuki declines stating that he will die without the Kakugane and subsequently will not be able to deliver the antidote to Tokiko. When Koushaku asks him what he means by this, Kazuki tells him about the incident in which he was skewered through the heart and subsequently revived by Tokiko who inserted the Kakugane into his chest. Upon hearing this Koushaku goes mad, being amazed by the power of the Kakugane but also angry at how easy Kazuki got a new life. He coughs up blood and lunges at Kazuki in an attempt to take the Kakugane but Kazuki tells him that he doesn't deserve it and punches him in the face, knocking him unconscious. Tokiko arrives and takes the antidote to Kazuki's delight, however she throws it away stating that it is a fake as the real antidote needs to be injected directly into the Homunculus core. Kazuki says that he is surprised by how the creator and boss of the Homunculi is so weak, Tokiko tells him that aside from the fact that he can manufacture Homunculi, he is a regular human before reading out his personal data to Kazuki. Back inside Koushaku's room at the dorm, Tokiko asks Koushaku where he learned Alchemy and found out how to create Homunculi. Koushaku tells her that he learned from his great-great grandfather's research notes from half a century ago in the storage at his house which took him three years to complete. Tokiko deduces that the first twenty Homunculus cores were mere prototypes for his twenty-first creation which he plans to use on himself to become a Homunculus in order to abandon his sick human body. Kazuki is surprised as he knows that the human side of a person is destroyed when the Homunculus core takes over but Tokiko tells him that there is another type of Homunculus that doesn't apply to. Koushaku confirms her statement saying that the goal of his experiments is to create a Humanoid Homunculus. He states that he is creating a Homunculus core using his own cells as a base and as such if he merges with himself, his human mind will remain intact and proudly says that he will become a super human. Kazuki questions this, saying that as a Homunculus he will eat humans and asks him if he wants to live that badly. Koushaku says that the most important thing to a person is their life and says that Kazuki should have stayed dead if he didn't care about living. Tokiko tells him to go to hell and says that she won't let him become a super human as she aims her Kakugane at the Homunculus core incubator in his room. As Koushaku panics the room begins to shake just before Washio, in his Homunculus form burst through the roof into his master's room. Washio asks Koushaku if he is okay and scolds the warriors for harming his master. Koushaku brags about how the tables have turned saying that Tokiko will turn into a monster and die while he will turn into a super human and live. Kazuki tells him that he will make sure neither will happen. Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 2